The Konjiki Alphabet
by x se
Summary: 26 FicletsDrabblesOne Shots, one for each letter of the alphabet. Each one about a different Konjiki no Gash Bell character. Some have spoilers and some don’t.
1. A is for Apollo

**_The Konjiki Alphabet  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own it.  
Spoilers: If you know what Apollo and Ropes look like, then none.

A is for Apollo

It never really occurred to him that he had always been talking to a large ladybug. Or, at least in the eyes of anyone who saw him chatting with the demon perched on his shoulder, making a bed in his cloak.

But when he went to ask a lovely women to accompany him to the movies, she pointed at his shoulder and ran off screaming about nuclear plants crating an army of super bugs. Apollo had looked at Ropes, who shrugged.

One day, Apollo had been in deep conversation with Ropes, when a man walked up to him.

"And then Ropes, Kamakiri Joe used his Reap-Hook and- Yes sir?"

The man smiled at Apollo and told him where to find a mental institute. Apollo stared blankly at him.

"Sir… What do you mean by that?" asked Apollo politely.

"Ko, ko!" added Ropes.

"Well, you're talking to a giant ladybug, which you let live on your shoulder apparently…" said the man.

"Ropes is no ladybug, he is my friend and a sentient being!" exclaimed Apollo.

"Sir, it's just around the corner…" stammered the man.

"Ropes, lets show him!" exclaimed Apollo. Ropes leapt off his shoulder.

"Ko!" exclaimed the demon.

"_Viduron_!" exclaimed Apollo, and chains flew from Ropes hands and shot around, and came back with a few hot dogs. Apollo smiled at took one, before looking at the man.

"ALIENS!" screamed the man, and he ran off to go tell his son of the alien invasion. Apollo tilted his head, before cutting one of the hot dogs so Ropes could eat it. The cloaked man walked off in search of a nice place to sit and eat.


	2. B is for Burago

B is for Burago  
Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell  
Note: Burago/Sherrie angst anyone?

* * *

My name is Burago. I am a demon, from the Makai. I came to the Ningenkai with the sole purpose of winning the war and becoming king. In fact, I already had a reputation back home. Many feared and respected me, and many didn't know of me. I had assumed I was the most powerful demon in the war.

My partner, a ningen woman named Sherrie Bellmond, was strong. She "tamed" me, in a certain way. She showed me I needn't be cruel to be strong. She had a goal as well, to rescue her friend Koko from the clutches of the demon who controlled Koko, Zofius.

In the end, we defeated Koko, and I assumed that there were no other worthy enemies left, seeing as Gash and his little friends had defeated the most powerful demon I had ever met… At least, at that time.

Time passed on, and even though Koko had been restored to her former self, the young woman became depressed, learning what she had done under Zofius's control. Ningen are weak that way.

Sherrie strayed away from Koko. Their friendship had been lost, and Sherrie had felt as if she had failed herself, and her friend…

And wouldn't you know it, mating season began that very day?

Well, Sherrie and I grew close, and I can freely admit that for a ningen, she is truly special…

A month or so after than, we encountered a demon, the likes of which I had never seen in my life. A young demon he was, but that didn't matter. He looked somewhat like an old foe of mine, Gash Bell. I assumed he was just as weak, and I let my arrogance take over, my urge to show Sherrie how powerful I was, it all controlled me.

I was utterly defeated. Sherrie and I didn't even manage a final kiss, because the demon that looked like Gash attacked my book once more, speeding up my transportation to the Makai. I haven't seen her for a year now.

I was shocked to find out I couldn't bear it. Now, I have no choice but hope whatever demon ends up king will be a "kind king" so that they may open up a portal to the Ningenkai…

This pain, I don't understand it. But I do know I need to see Sherrie again. I'll kill everyone and destroy everything in my path to her.

End


	3. C is for Canchome

C is for Canchome  
Disclaimer: Don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell  
Note: I know this isn't how you spell Kyanchome.

* * *

Canchome frowned and tears threatened to spill. It was wrong, it was very very wrong!

Canchome stared at the backstage of Megumi's concert, but no one noticed. It was completely empty, except for two small demons embraced and lost to the world around them.

"T-Tio…"

"What is it Gash? Megumi's concert starts in a minute!"

"Well… Er… If I became king… Would you be my queen…?"

"… Of course!"

"Honto?"

"Yes, yes!"

And then Tio had jumped into Gash's arms and hugged him. And he hugged her back.

'I knew I never had a chance with her…' thought Canchome sadly as he walked away from there and headed towards Folgore's dressing room. His partner immediately saw something was wrong. Very _very_ wrong.

"Canchome, daijoubu?" questioned Folgore. The teary eyed, duck billed, former scaredy cat looked up at his partner.

"Folgore, is it wrong to really, really like someone?" stammered Canchome. Folgore frowned and realized what this was about.

"Of course not. Love and all that is the greatest thing anyone can ever wish for…" said Folgore, and only Canchome would ignore the fact that this same man groped hundreds of women daily.

"But what if she likes someone else, and he likes her back…?" asked Canchome slowly.

"Then she wasn't the one for you, and instead of being down in the dumps, you should try to find someone else you like." Advised Folgore wisely. However, Canchome still looked sad.

"That will be hard Folgore…" said Canchome softly. Folgore sighed, and decided there was one thing to do.

"_Tetsu no Canchome, muteki Canchome…_" Folgore began to sing "Invincible Folgore", except with "Canchome". The demon smiled through the tears at his partner, and joined in singing. Folgore's concert started ten minutes late, and for once, the star didn't have an excuse other than a proud smile.

End


	4. D is for Danny

D is for Danny  
Disclaimer: Don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell.

* * *

The war was over now. The somewhat "good" demons were being let back into the Ningenkai, thanks to King Gash. In fact, one demon in particular had been looking far and wide for an old friend…

"… Jiji…?"

Mr. Gorudo looked up from his bed. He smiled and motioned the intruder into the room.

"Hello, Danny…" murmured Mr. Gorudo. The intruder, or Danny, walked over to the elderly human's bedside.

"Jiji…" murmured Danny as he looked over his old partner, hooked up to all sorts of machines. "What happened…?"

"Oh nothing serious…" Mr. Gorudo laughed, his voice was hoarse. "The Shemira Effigy was almost stolen once… I got shot, it pierced a few things, and they've locked me up in this… Place."

Danny glanced around the hospital room, and frowned.

"… Gomen…. Maybe, if I could have been there…" Mr. Gorudo lifted his hand, shakily and limply.

"Iie, Danny…" said Mr. Gorudo softly. "It's all right. The Effigy is now in a museum and perfectly safe now…"

"Demo…" started Danny, but Mr. Gorudo smiled.

"I'm… So happy, Danny…" stammered Mr. Gorudo, coughing loudly. "I got to see you one more time, before I…"

"Nani…?" whispered Danny as he walked closer to Mr. Gorudo.

"Sayonara, Danny boy… My son…" whispered Mr. Gorudo. Danny's eyes widened, but Mr. Gorudo's eyes closed.

"Iie…" stammered Danny. "Iie! Wake up!"

The only thing Danny heard was the never-ending **beep** that signaled the one it was attached to was no more.

End


	5. E is for Eita

E is for Eita  
Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell  
Note: Eita is Eido is Zatch Bell, and Haido is Hyde in Zatch Bell.

"Now class, we have a new student today…" said the teacher kindly. "Come in Kubozuka-san."

The class all turned to the new boy. He was a red head, and he had a dark look about him.

"Minna-san, this is Kubozuka Eita." Said the teacher.

"Hello Kubozuka-san!" chorused the class. Eita seemed to hear them. Signing about another brain dead idiot, the teacher told Eita where to sit and began her class.

- . -

The class ate outside on the field during the spring. Eita looking into the bag he had packed his lunch in. Fish burgers and a soda.

"Let me have one of those."

"Alright, but only one…"

"Hey, I did all the work here!"

"Maybe, but I read the spells…"

Shaking off the memory, Eita unwrapped the burger and was about to take a bite, when a muscular teen walked over.

"New kid. Gimee that…" the boy made a swipe for the burger.

"Why did I have to get partnered with you Eita? You… You're such a coward! I'll never be king…"

"That's mine." Growled Eita, moving the burger out of the teen's reach.

"Ch, so we have to do this the hard way…" The teen cracked his knuckles. He punched Eita in the face, knocking Eita to the ground. The teen turned to the burger on the table. "Now then…"

"That's mine…" spat Eita as he stood up, a bit of blood leaking from his nose.

"Stand up for yourself! Their going to beat us!"

"Out of the way, punk!" yelled the teen, punching Eita in the stomach, then kicking him as he fell. Eita collapsed on the ground and coughed a bit of blood up.

"Heh… Well, I guess this is it Eita…You failed me… Oh well, I expected too much out of you anyway. Good bye…"

'Haido!'

Eita stood up and pushed the teen away from his food.

"That's mine." Said Eita with a tone of finality. "Buzz off."

"Fine…" the teen scowled and walked off, and Eita completely missed the looks of respect his new classmates were giving him. Instead, he stared at his burger.

'For you, Haido, I will never be afraid again. You might not be king because I was a scared fool, but that has changed. I will never be scared again, and…'

Eita looked at the sky and could have sworn he saw his old partner smiling at him. But it was gone as soon as it came.

'I will never fail anyone close to me again either.'


End file.
